


Louis: The Accidental Porn Star

by SarahDeLioncourt



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Fire, Lestat's home video, Louis did not sign up for this shit, Louis is gonna kill you, M/M, Porn Watching, Pyromania, Sex Tapes, accidental upload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahDeLioncourt/pseuds/SarahDeLioncourt
Summary: Lestat filmed himself and Louis having sex, without Louis' knowledge. Now, he accidentally uploaded it online. There's no way Louis will see it, right?





	Louis: The Accidental Porn Star

Lestat sat in his room, staring down at the delicious video playing on his phone. He watched as Louis, on hands and knees, was being pounded by a very familiar and handsome blonde. Lestat had not necessarily had Louis' permission to record their late night bedroom adventures, but what Louis didn't know wouldn't hurt him. He had been debating doing this for quite some time, and finally decided that it was worth the risk. Lestat simply hid his phone off to the side, and carried on as they usually did. In the video, Lestat changed his angle making Louis scream. "Oh, yes," Lestat purred. "I'll have to remember to do that again." He giggled, so utterly proud of himself. It was very sexy to see, not just Louis, but himself as well. _Yes,_ Lestat thought, _we will have to make more home movies in the future._

Suddenly, Lestat heard the echo of Marius' footsteps entering the room. _Merde._ He tried to quickly shut down the video, but only managed to turn off the sound. "Lestat," the elder vampire called, "I had heard that-" Marius quickly stopped when he saw a glimpse of Lestat's phone. Lestat had hidden it behind his back, but not before Marius got a quick look at the stars of the film. "Th-That was Louis!"

"And?"

Marius straightened his suit. "I just didn't peg Louis for the type of person who would allow himself to be recorded in that particular situation." He was staring at Lestat intensely, looking for some further explanation. Lestat tried to act casual by just shrugging his shoulders, but a naughty giggle managed to escape his lips. _Merde._ Marius' eyes widened. "He didn't say yes! You did it without telling him!"

Lestat turned away. "What Louis doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides Marius, it's not as if you're one to talk about morals." Lestat was surprised when he felt a hand seize his arm and turn him back around. Marius tried to wrench the phone from Lestat's hand, but the younger vampire shoved him back. 

"That is wrong and you know it, Lestat! You need to get rid of it!" Marius came back, and the two vampires fought over the phone. In the midst of their fight, the phone slid out of Lestat's hand and fell to the floor. On impact, an electronic voice said, "Upload successful."

The vampires stopped, staring at each other in horror. "No," Lestat said in disbelief. "No, no." He looked at Marius imploringly. "That didn't happen. That didn't just-" He let his words trail off as he bent down, and snatched the phone off the floor. "Fucking hell! It's online!" He turned to glare at Marius. "This is your fault!"

"My fault?! I wasn't the one who recorded it!"

Lestat groaned. "Whatever, just help me get it down!" He ran to the computer at his desk, and went to the video. "Mon Dieu, ninety views already! I mean I know we're gorgeous, but seriously ninety! Well, actually, we both look really great here, why isn't there mo-"

Marius pinched the bridge of his nose. "Lestat, focus!" 

The blonde gave a shake of his head. "Right." He began searching through the options, in hopes of finding the delete button. "On the bright side," he said as he frantically searched, "the audio wasn't uploaded, and you can't see our faces. It could be anyone! Well, not anyone. It could be any couple of super models. Fuck, how do you get rid of this thing! Aha!" Lestat found it, and clicked delete. "It's done! It's down!" He grabbed his phone, and deleted the original copy. "They're both gone now! It's over."

Marius let out a deep breath. "You are a very lucky idiot, Lestat. That could have ended horribly!"

Lestat tucked some of his blonde curls behind his ear. "But it didn't, Marius. Just relax, and pretend this never happened."

"You have to tell Louis what you did!"

Lestat rejected that idea with a wave of his hand. "Why? The situation is handled. It will just make my sweet Louis all stressed and worried. He does that enough on his own. It just wouldn't do any good."

Marius sighed. "You never learn your lesson, do you?"

Lestat smirked. "Of course not."

\--------------

Around ten minutes after the accident, the vampire heard the front door of Lestat's house on Rue Royale open and close. They were greeted by Armand. "Lestat, I didn't know you were a director." Lestat's head shot up at this. Armand had a naughty grin on his face. The blonde didn't say anything, since this evil little cherub had tricked him into revealing his secrets before.

"I don't understand you, Armand. Care to explain?" Lestat's smile was inviting, but there was murder in his eyes. 

Armand relaxed into one of the chairs opposite Lestat and Marius. "I was doing some shopping in the French Quarter, when my phone alerted me that you had posted something." He paused to give a devilish grin. "I suppose I'm just trying to say that I'm a huge fan of your debut film."

Lestat launched out of his seat. "You son of a bitch!" Marius found himself rubbing his temples. Lestat was going to keep yelling, when he suddenly remembered that Louis had said he was going out to walk through the French Quarter. A sinking feeling filled his gut. "You-you didn't happen to run into Louis, did you?" Armand's grin grew wider. "You did NOT show it to him!" 

Armand suddenly took on an innocent expression. "Oh, was I not supposed to?"

"You filthy ass imp!" Lestat shouted. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Lestat would have continued his tirade, but Marius got up and stood between the two. "Stop. Stop it, both of you. Do you smell something burning?"

Lestat took off in a run towards the other side of the house as realization hit him. "Louis! Louis no! It was an accident! Not the new drapes!"

Marius crossed his arms, and glared down at Armand. "Master," Armand began, "I did show him the video, but I did not tell him to burn anything! Louis came up with that idea all on his own."

"But did you know about it?" Marius questioned.

Armand shook his head. "No. He said he was going out to hunt."

Suddenly, Louis' voice broke through the sound of Lestat's screaming and running around. "You perverted, pig headed, bubble blonde fiend!"

"I didn't mean to!" Lestat shouted back. Marius and Armand heard what sounded like Lestat using several fire extinguishers. It was followed by French curses coming from both parties. It seemed that most of the fire had been put out. "No Louis! Don't you dare! That lamp is older than you! Louis, I'm not kidding! You had your little pyro fun; game's over! Put the lamp down. I took the video down!"

There was a pause. "Do you regret recording me? Are you sorry?" Louis asked.

Another pause. Marius held his head in his hands. "Just say yes," he whispered.

"You know he's not," Armand whispered back.

"W-well, I um-" Lestat stuttered. "W-wait no, I'm s-" _-CRASH-_


End file.
